Super Castlevania IV
Super Castlevania IV is the eleventh game played by Arin and Danny on Game Grumps. Playthrough Arin is playing through the game. He has never actually finished the game before, and is determined to beat it on the show. The playthrough is currently on hiatus as Arin has quit the game temporarily. Episodes #Super Spooky #Dude Bro Dude #Fighting Without Fighting #Almond Boss #Oh No for Two Reasons #Enhancin' Dancin' Hanson #The Library of Doom #In Case of Emergency #Stop and Go #A Chicken the City Game information Super Castlevania IV is a platform game developed and published by Konami and the first Castlevania game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The game was originally released in 1991 and later re-released on the Nintendo Wii's Virtual Console in 2006. It features expanded play control, 16-bit graphics featuring SNES Mode 7, and a soundtrack featuring brand new pieces and remixes based on previous Castlevania music. Following the same setting as Castlevania on the NES, the game takes place in 1691 Transylvania, where the vampire hunter Simon Belmont must defeat the vampire Dracula. Super Castlevania IV is a side-scrolling platform game where the player takes control of Simon through eleven levels. Players begin the game with five lives, and the game results in game over once they have lost them all. The player will lose a life if all of Simon's health gauge is depleted comes in contact with instant-death hazards like mud pools/slime pits/the sea of gold/spikes/getting crunched/falling through a trap door aimed for an abyss/needles that pop in/out in stage 8 falling into an abyss/instant death grinder or if they do not finish the level within the time limit. The health gauge can be restored through food items that can be dropped from candles and enemies, or with the Magic Crystal, which is received after defeating the boss at end of each level. A password can also be entered to continue the game. With Simon's whip, players can attack enemies in eight directions with the use of the control pad. By holding down the attack button, the whip will go limp and can be waved around with the control pad, which can be used to block projectiles. The length and power of the whip can be increased up to two levels by collecting an item called the Morning Star. The whip is not only used for fighting, but also for latching onto rings to swing over areas that are too wide or dangerous for the player to jump across. In addition to jumping, the player can control Simon to move while crouching. Like its predecessors, players can use secondary weapons that consume Simon's "Hearts", which are dropped from candles and enemies. The secondary weapons include an axe which can be thrown in an arc, and a watch which stops all enemy motion. Collecting the items known as the Double and Triple Shots allows the player to throw secondary weapons up to three times in a row. Trivia *This game was the subject of Egoraptor's third video in his "Sequelitis" series. In it, he said that while this isn't a bad game by any means, he finds that the increased usefulness of the whip makes all the other weapons in the game unnecessary, and he finds this sloppy game design. Category:Games Category:SNES Games Category:Super Castlevania IV Category:Konami Games Category:Castlevania Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Sequelitis